Like Brother, Like Sister
by NeonAngelx
Summary: This is a story about Jean Prouvaire's little sister and her experiences during the Rebellion. What happens when she thinks she's in love with someone, but turns out to be in love wiht another? What happens when she runs away to join her brother?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! I hope you enjoy this first chapter. I'd love to hear your feedback on this. Basically it's about Jean Prouvaire's little sister and her experiences before and in the Rebellion.**

I was fourteen when I decided I was in love. Yes, it's stupid I know. But what do you expect from a foolish young girl who reads too much? And what happened when those feelings went from one person to another?

You're probably really confused, so I'll start from the start.

My name is Raquella Prouvaire, sister of Jean Prouvaire, born in 1810. I never went to school, but rather was tutored at home to be a 'proper' young lady. It was hell, hours on end of sitting up straight and eating with extremely good table manners. I didn't want to be another girl whom no-one cared about, I wanted to make a change in the world.

Thankfully Jean stayed up with me and taught me everything else I know. After the 1815 revolution, he changed, a lot. He became more approving of the idea of changing our world. He became my role model in life. I wanted to be just like him. Of course our parents hated this. They constantly argued with Jean about his teaching of me. They said he'd corrupted me and that ladies like me shouldn't be exposed to the world of men. My darling brother argued back saying times have to change, and the sooner the better! He was preparing me for life in the future.

He met a boy one day, back when I was fourteen. That boy's name? Enjolras. I remember the very first time I met him. It was cold, the middle of winter. I was sitting on the gate waiting for Jean to get home, as I did every day. I loved sitting on that fence. Anyway, I noticed Jean coming up the road with another boy. I was curious, so I stood and leaned forward to get a better look. When they were almost in front of me Father's dog started barking at me, causing me to lose my balance and slip off the side. The boy caught me. It was the most terrifying moment of my life so far. Looking up at the boy, I thought he was an angel. Deep blue eyes, blonde hair and a gorgeous face.

"You must be careful what you're doing Mademoiselle. It won't do for you to ruin your pretty face." He smiled. He sat me down on the ground gently. Jean gripped my shoulder.

"Enjolras, this is my little sister Raquella. Most call her Rella." He said. I looked down at my feet, I only let him call me Rella.

"It's a pleasure Mademoiselle Rella, I am Enjolras." he nodded his head slightly.

"Excuse me Monsieur, but may I call you Enjy?" I whispered.

"I'm sure that will be fine Rella."

And like that I was in love.

**A/N This is the end of the first chapter. Thoughts? Eventually things will be very different, it's not one of the OC's where her entire life revolves around Enjolras. In fact you'll be surprised with what happens in the end. Review? It would be greatly appreciated. And if you'd like to submit a minor character into the story feel free to PM me!**

**SmileBecauseYourePerfect x**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, that's a little insite into Raquella. She's a foolish young girl now but she gets awesomer in the coming chapters, R&R? It would be appreciated!**

A few days after meeting Enjolras, Jean came into my room. I invited him to sit with me on my bed, but he refused, standing in the doorway with a focused look.

"Rella..." he started.

"Yes Jehan?" I replied, looking eagerly at him. He smiled a little at my use of his nickname.

"Mother and Father have asked me to leave the house. Bringing Enjolras here was a terrible idea." My heart dropped, how was I going to live without him?

"No, you can't leave. I need you here." I cried out. Tears welled up in my eyes. My brother, my fantastic brother... He cannot leave!

"I'm sorry Rella," he smiled sadly "I must do what is right. But you must promise me one thing."

"Anything." Jean made his way over to me, wiped my wet eyes and held my face in his hands.

"Never, ever marry someone you don't want to marry. Love is a tricky thing. It cannot be forced onto a person, it must be an emotion the person themselves feels geniunely."

"I promise."

"That's my sister." Jean hugged me tight and kissed my forehead. "I shall send a letter when I find myself settled." And with that he left, my heart breaking with the devastation of my beloved brother leaving and the fact that I may never see Enjolras again.

The next few weeks were strange without Jean. There was no-one to climb trees with, no-one to tease me, no-one to take me shooting whilst I was supposed to be strolling in the town gardens.

One night I was reading a book in the library when Mother and Father came in.

"Raquella?" Mother asked, trying to get my attention. I sighed and placed the book on the table next to my armchair.

"Yes Mother?"

"Now your father and I realise you're taking us asking Jean to leave a little hard." I snorted.

"A 'little hard'. Is that how you see it?"

"Raquella, don't interrupt your mother, it's quite rude." Father cut in. I glared at him and sunk back into the chair.

"As I was saying, it's been hard for you," Mother continued. "so we've decided, that since you're a lovely young lady now..." I snorted again, getting a look from both my parents.

"You're to be married!" My heart stopped. No way was I going to get married.

"No." I said.

"Excuse me?" Father challenged.

"I. Said. No." I stood up from my chair and crossed my arms.

"There's nothing you can do about it Raquella, you are getting married very soon. We've found a lovely young gentleman for you to marry. He's handsome and very rich."

"For the final time, I said No!" I said. I felt Fathers hand across my face and was on the floor before I saw it coming.

"You will do as you're told you stupid girl." he stated. I picked myself up off the floor and ran to my room, my hand clutching my stinging cheek.

**Yeah abuse! Haha just kidding. Hope you liked this chapter, have no idea when the next one will be up. Peace out,**

**SmileBecauseYou'rePerfect x**


End file.
